As technology advances, electronic devices continue to become smaller and include more features. Currently, electronic devices such as cell phones, portable computers, and application-enabled cameras (i.e. as iPAD® tablet application-enabled camera manufactured by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., ANDROID™ mobile device application-enabled camera by Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., etc.) for example, often include phone, email, and media capturing and playing capabilities. Typically, digital cameras that are integrated into the electronic devices produce digital images having a quality that is sufficiently high to allow the electronic device to be used as a primary camera.
One drawback with camera-integrated electronic devices is the relative complexity in sharing stored images between multiple devices and people. For example, some electronic devices are connected to a printer to create hard-copy prints. The user can then manually insert the images into an album. Users often find this process complicated and restrictive because standard printers can only print images in limited sizes. Additionally, standard printers require particular types of paper and ink. To acquire the paper or ink can become inconvenient and expensive. Even after the album has been assembled, the printed images are not easily shared. For example, unless the images are shared, multiple people attending an event together may only view the images of the event that are on their own devices.
There are various approaches to sharing the images using the Internet. One such approach for sharing the images is for users to store the images on a PC and then send the images to others using email. However, email size is usually limited by a host of an email account. Consequently, if a user wants to share numerous images, multiple emails may be required. Another approach is for users to upload and post the images on a social networking website. However, the images may be viewable by others who were not intended to see the images. Both approaches are cumbersome and time-consuming.
It would be desirable to develop a system and method for capturing and sharing media, wherein the system and method provide a network for multiple users to conveniently capture and share media for a jointly-attended event.